fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallimimus
Gallimimus (meaning "chicken mimic") are neutral omnivorous Mobs, based off the real-life dinosaur, ''Gallimimus bullatus''. It is an Ornithomimid from the Late Cretaceous in Mongolia. It is the only omnivore in the mod. Like most other Mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world. As of the 6.4 Updates, a config option has been added to enable a feathered version of Gallimimus. Appearance Gallimimus is a large Ornithimimis, that is 2.2 blocks tall at the back, and roughly 3.8 blocks tall at the head. It is roughly 7 blocks long. It's body is lean, and short, and it's tail is narrow, helping it's long legs, sprint fast, which it does well. It has short arms, like most other bipedal dinosaurs. It's neck is very long, and is attached to it's torso. It has a small head, with huge eyes, and a large nose. It is fully grown at 10 days. It has 4 Subspecies: Green, White, Red and Brown. Behavior Gallimimus are neutral, and will attack if provoked. They attack with 3 hearts of damage to an unarmored player, and have 19 heath. They are extremely fast, possibly the fastest mob in the game, so attacking them is unwise, as you will not escape easily. These Mobs are opportunistic, and will often run up, and steal meat from recently killed Mobs. They are preyed on by large carnivores, like Tyrannosaurus, although they will run away from carnivores. The Tyrannosaurus will win the fight. Gallimimus won't kill any other animal that doesn't provoke it. It is the only meat-eating Mob to do this. If a Gallimimus is attacked, all other Gallimimus with in a certain range will attack the predator, quickly adding up damage, and if there are enough, then they have a very good chance of killing it. Predators *Tyrannosaurus *Allosaurus Taming, Ordering, & Feeding Gallimimus are tamable dinosaurs and can be tamed in the same way as all other tamable prehistoric reptiles. The player needs to stay in a range about 6 blocks of the egg, and the hatchling will be tamed. If not, the player must hand-feed it, until it is tamed. This dinosaur can be controlled with a stick, but when you command it to stay, it will still move around a little and stop after it moves around 5 to 20 blocks. It moves in the sitting animation. Gallimimus won't kill any other Mobs, and must be either hand-fed or be fed through a Feeder, which it can see though a certain range of blocks. Gallimimus can be hand-fed all mod meat, vanilla meat, bread, potatoes, melon seeds, and normal seeds. Riding Tamed Gallimimus are rideable after 10 days old. When ridden, Gallimimus won't go hungry and can't grow up. It can be controlled only if the player hits it with a Whip. When riding, it can be controlled only if the player is holding the Whip. Be careful not to go into water, as you will automatically dismount. Gallimimus is possibly the best mount in the mod, as it runs the fastest. Model The in-game model was created by Dragonith. Sounds *Gallimimus Idle *Gallimimus Hurt *Gallimimus Death DinoPedia Entry Gallimimus "Chicken Mimic" "gall-e-mime-uss" Gallimimus were omnivores, feeding on aquatic invertibrates, insects, and plants. It is distinct from other Ornithomimds with its exceptionally elongated skull. Gallery Gallimimus.jpg Screenshot (8).png 2014-07-04_16.05.52.png Category:The Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Feathered Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs